marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
2015
This is a timeline of events that occurred in 2015. 2015 January 23th *The person to thank for the decline of the crime rate in New York City is discussed on WHiH World News.WHiH Newsfront Google+ Posts February 10th *The brilliant minds that helped shape the world are discussed on WHiH World News. 22nd *Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson go out for a night of drinking to celebrate the upcoming opening of their law firm "Nelson and Murdock". March 6th *After much consideration, Matt Murdock decides to use his abilities to become a full-time vigilante to make Hell's Kitchen a better place. He visits Father Lantom at confession and tells him about his past and asks forgiveness for his future activities.Daredevil: 1.01: Into the Ring *Murdock, in his vigilante guise, stops Turk Barrett and his allies from kidnapping three women. 7th *Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson meet with a realtor so they can start their law firm. *Karen Page is found in her apartment with the dead body of Daniel Fisher. She holds a bloody knife in her hand and is accused of murder. *Murdock and Nelson are hired to defend Page as her lawyers. *James Wesley reveals to Officer Clyde Farnum that his associates can kill his daughter at any time. He orders Farnum to kill Page. *Late at night, Farnum tries to choke Page to death, but she fights back and scratches his right eye. She then screams for help. *Pepper Potts speaks for Stark Industries at the annual NYC Tech convention. 8th *Page is released to the custody of Nelson and Murdock after nearly being murdered in prison. She stays the night at Murdock's apartment. *Believing Murdock had fallen asleep, Page sneaks out of his apartment to return to to her's and retreive a flash drive that holds financial records of Union Allied Construction. *Atop a building in construction, a meeting between Anatoly and Vladimir Ranskahov, Madame Gao, Nobu, and Leland Owlsley begins. They are met by James Wesley, but were expecting his employer. *In her apartment, Page is ambushed by a hitman named Rance, but saved by Murdock in his vigilante guise, nicknamed "The Mask". The disguised Murdock then takes the flash drive, ties up the hitman, and anonymously drops them both off at the building of the New York Bulletin. 9th *James Wesley is told to make a file on the Nelson and Murdock law firm. *Karen Page is hired as secretary of Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson's law firm. *Murdock trains at Fogwell's Gym. *Clyde Farnum is killed by men working for Wilson Fisk. When returning home his daughter finds him in a way that suggests a suicide. *Rance is found dead in his prison cell after being killed by men working for Wilson Fisk. *Vladimir Ranskahov and some of his men kidnap a young boy after assaulting his father. *Murdock hears the screams of the boy who had been kidnapped by Ranskahov and goes to save him. 11th meets Claire Temple]] *Matt Murdock finally locates the boy kidnapped by Russian criminals two days before, but he is ambushed and badly injured. He barely escapes and is forced to hide inside a dumpster.Daredevil: 1.02: Cut Man *A young man named Santino finds a heavily injured Murdock in the dumpster and quickly alerts his neighbor, the nurse Claire Temple. In Claire's apartment, she mends his wounds, saving his life. Soon, Semyon, a mobster sent by Vladmir, arrives at the apartment complex and tries to find Murdock. With Claire's help, Murdock kidnaps Semyon and interrogates him to find where the boy is. He then throws him off of the roof, making him land in a dumpster and go into a coma. Murdock tells Claire to move so that the other gangsters don't find her. She gives him her number in case he needs some help in the future. Murdock heads out to find the young boy. *Nelson and Page go out drinking, helping Karen Page to forget about her case. *After a lengthy fight between Murdock and nine thugs, Murdock saves the boy and brings him back to his father. 13th *John Healy gets a gun from Turk Barrett, who promises him it won't jam. He needs the gun to kill Prohaszka, a man he was hired to murder.Daredevil: 1.03: Rabbit in a Snowstorm 14th *Healy goes to a bowling alley to murder Prohaszka. John quickly overthrows the mobster's body guards. He then tries to shoot Prohaszka, but his gun jams, forcing him to find another way to kill him. John eventually kills Prohaszka by crushing his skull with a bowling ball. The police arrive shortly after and arrest Healy. *Ben Urich talks with Silvio about a new criminal leader. 15th *James Wesley arrives at the law firm of Nelson and Murdock. He offers them a large sum of money to take the case of John Healy. Not trusting Wesley, Matt Murdock secretly follows him out of the office, but is forced to end the chase after his wounds begin to bleed. *Upon meeting Healy, Foggy Nelson doesn't want to take the case, however Murdock does. *Ben Urich argues with Ellison that they need to release a story about the gangs and crimes of the city, but Ellison refuses. *Karen Page goes to a lawyer who represents her previous job. He wants her to sign a non-disclosure agreement and take six months pay. However, she refuses the offer. 16th *Page goes to Ben Urich so that he can help her against Union Allied Construction. *John Healy's trial begins. When Healy enters the court, Murdock realizes that one of the juror's heartbeat raises. He follows her afterward and discovers that she was being blackmailed. Murdock dons his suit and interrogates the man blackmailing the woman, but he tells him that his employer will just blackmail another juror. *Back in the trial, Murdock hears another juror's heartbeat raise when Wesley arrives. There is a hung jury, so Healy is set free. *Murdock dons his suit and confronts Healy. They fight, resulting in Murdock's victory. Pinned, Healy reveals that his employer is named Wilson Fisk. Knowing Fisk will kill everyone he cares about, Healy commits suicide. 17th *Karen Page visits Daniel Fisher's widow to give her condolences. Mrs. Fisher reveals that she had signed the agreement in order to help raise her kids, so she tries to get Page to leave. *At the Scene Contempo Gallery, Wilson Fisk meets Vanessa Marianna. 20th and Anatoly Ranskahov.]] *Matt Murdock begins his search for the Russian brothers, Vladimir and Anatoly Ranskahov. He finds Anatoly Ranskahov with some of his men and attacks them. Anatoly Ranskahov barely escapes.Daredevil: 1.04: In the Blood *Murdock goes to Claire Temple to tend to his wounds again. 21st *Vladimir and Anatoly Ranskahov visit Semyon in the hospital. He gives them the location of Claire Temple's apartment, knowing it is connected to "The Man in Black". *Wilson Fisk asks Vanessa Marianna to a dinner date. She accepts. *Ben Urich decides to help Karen Page uncover the secrets behind Union Allied Construction as long as she can keep from being to obvious about the situation. *Temple is kidnapped by mobsters hired by the Russians. Murdock goes to her house and discovers her kidnapping. A beaten Santino tells Murdock that the car the thugs took Claire in had Veles Taxi painted on it. *Temple is interrogated and beaten by her kidnappers. They ask her about the Man in Black. Soon Murdock arrives, defeats the men, and frees Temple. *Vladimir and Anatoly Ranskahov arrive at the scene, seeing the destruction Murdock had caused their men. *Fisk and Marianna go on their date at a winery. Anatoly Ranskahov interrupts, requesting Fisk's help to fight against the Man in Black. *Temple stays at Matt Murdock's Apartment for the night, since the mobsters know where she lives. *Infuriated by his insolence, Wilson Fisk murders Anatoly Ranskahov by crushing his skull in a car door. 22nd *Having to leave to the law firm, Matt Murdock leaves Claire Temple at his apartment.Daredevil: 1.05: World on Fire *James Wesley delivers Anatoly Ranskahov's body to his brother, Vladimir, blaming the Man in Black. Vladimir Ranskahov vows to kill him. *Wilson Fisk meets with Madame Gao, Nobu, and Leland Owlsley. They are informed by Fisk that Vladimir and Anatoly Ranskahov are no longer members of their syndicate. *Murdock, wearing his suit, follows a Veles Taxi to a warehouse. He is soon attacked by the mobsters, but eventually defeats them. He interrogates one of the men named Piotr, asking him where Vladimir Ranskahov is. Piotr reveals to Murdock that everyone thinks he killed Anatoly. 23rd *Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock accept Elena Cardenas as a new client. *Trying to get more information on Cardenas' landlord, Murdock goes to the police department. He hears Detectives Blake and Carl Hoffman interrogating Piotr in another room. He tells them he works for Wilson Fisk. Since Blake and Hoffman are secretly also subordinates of Fisk, they kill him since no one is supposed to reveal Fisk's name. Hearing the entire situation, Murdock realizes how corrupt New York City Police Department is. *In his black suit, Murdock attacks Blake and questions him. *Turk Barrett tells Vladimir Ranskahov that a friend of his had cleaned a car of Wilson Fisk's that was covered in "blood and brains". He also tricks Ranskahov into thinking that the masked man and Fisk are working together. Ranskahov then demands his men get all of their weapons to prepare for a war against Fisk. *Vanessa Marianna goes on her second date with Wilson Fisk. After getting her to trust him more, they watch as four buildings explode. Fisk tells Marianna that these explosions were made to stop criminals. *Murdock, in his suit, goes to a warehouse owned by Ranskahov. A blind man working for Madame Gao detonates a bomb that destroys the factory, causing one of Fisk's orchestrated explosions. Ranskahov and Sergei barely escape. Murdock follows them. He attacks them, but the police soon arrive. Murdock is forced to fight them and he defeats them. He also escapes with Ranskahov.Daredevil: 1.06: Condemned *After helping repair her home, Foggy Nelson and Karen Page are unexpectedly given a dinner date prepared by Elena Cardenas. The date is interrupted by one of Fisk's explosions in a nextdoor building. Nelson and Cardenas are injured so they go to the hospital. *Ben Urich goes to investigate the explosions and interview officers near the wreckage. *Matt Murdock takes Vladimir Ranskahov to an abandoned warehouse to avoid being discovered by the police. He uses a flare to cauterize Ranskahov's open wound, making Ranskahov pass out. Soon Officer Sullivan arrives to the warehouse and calls for backup after Murdock attacks him. Police arrive outside, calling the circumstance a hostage situation. Soon Ranskahov awakens and attacks Murdock. To protect himself, Murdock tackles Ranskahov, making them fall two stories. Ranskahov's heart stops, forcing Murdock to revive him. Through Sullivan's two-way radio, Fisk contacts Murdock and says that he will blame the entire night's occurrences on him. Outside, a sniper shoots multiple officers, including Blake. Murdock soon finds an opening into the sewers that connects to a series of access tunnels, which he uses for him and Ranskahov to escape. Just after they escape, four officers enter the building. Working for Fisk, they kill Sullivan to blame it on the Man in the Mask. Just before Murdock and Ranskahov go into the access tunnels, they are attacked by two of the officers. After they are defeated by Murdock, Ranskahov chooses to use their weapons to keep five other men from getting to Murdock as he leaves. Before he leaves, Ranskahov tells Murdock that Leland Owlsley controls the money of Fisk's cartel. When the men arrive, they kill Ranskahov. Murdock escapes. 24th *Stick kills Aito while searching for Black Sky.Daredevil: 1.07: Stick 25th *The Man in the Mask confronts Leland Owlsley, but is distracted when his former master, Stick, arrives. Seeing an opportunity, Owlsley tasers Murdock and escapes. *Stick and [Matt Murdoc talk in Murdock's apartment. Soon they argue about the way Murdock is trying to protect the city. Stick offers Murdock a chance to fight beside him again. Murdock agrees, under the condition that Stick doesn't kill anyone. *Karen Page is attacked by two of Fisk's men. She is saved by Foggy Nelson. *Murdock and Stick attack Nobu's men as they are retrieving the Black Sky, which happens to be a young boy. Stick tries to kill the Black Sky, but is stopped by Murdock. Nobu and his remaining men flee the area with the Black Sky. Stick follows and eventually succeeds in killing the Black Sky. *When Murdock arrives home, he discovers that Stick is already there. Still outraged by Stick's lie, Murdock fights him and wins. *Page lets Nelson into her plan with Ben Urich to take down Union Allied Construction. *Stick goes to Stone who asks him if Murdock will be "ready when the doors open", to which Stick says he has no idea. 26th *Matt Murdock is told about Page and Nelson's investigation of Union Allied Construction. He tells them that in order to do this, they must try and stay on the legal system.Daredevil: 1.08: Shadows in the Glass *Wilson Fisk orders Carl Hoffman to kill his partner, Blake, in his hospital room. He injects him with a poison meant to quickly kill him. Seconds before it can, the Man in the Mask arrives. Wanting revenge, Blake tells him all he can just before dying. 27th *Wilson Fisk meets with Madame Gao in his penthouse. Gao tells Fisk he is becoming sloppy. *The Man in the Mask visits Ben Urich and tells him everything he knows about Fisk. *Vanessa Marianna visits Fisk. He tells her about how he killed his father when he was young in order to protect his mother and earn his dignity. She understands and accepts his story. 28th fighting HYDRA]] *In Sudan, Black Widow eliminates two HYDRA agents headed for Port Sudan. She then takes their plane and continues on to their planned location, Port Sudan.Avengers: Operation HYDRA *At Port Sudan, Doctor Jensen, a HYDRA scientist, finishes work on her laser cannons. *Romanoff arrives at Port Sudan and discovers a HYDRA army armed with tanks and Chitauri Armor. She manages to get in contact with J.A.R.V.I.S. and she tells him to contact the other Avengers to come to the location to help her. *'Battle of Sudan': The other Avengers arrive in Sudan and are quickly attacked by HYDRA soldiers. Tony Stark uses the Mark XLIII armor, a new armor which he built despite formerly initiating the Clean Slate Protocol to dedicate more time to Pepper Potts. Bruce Banner is eventually forced to transform into Hulk after being found by some of the soldiers. Doctor Jensen soon uses her laser cannons against the Avengers, but is stopped by Hawkeye, who shoots her in the back. *Wilson Fisk publicly announces his mission to save Hell's Kitchen on WHiH World News, much to the dismay of Matt Murdock and Ben Urich. 29th *Nobu agrees to fight the Man in Black.Daredevil: 1.09: Speak of the Devil *Elena Cardenas is murdered by Junkie Jake. *Murdock goes to Scene Contempo Gallery to meet Vanessa Marianna and get to know to woman who loves his enemy. Surprisingly, Wilson Fisk, himself, arrives. Murdock speaks with him for a while, struggling considering the pain Fisk has put him through, and soon leaves the gallery. *Matt Murdock, Foggy Nelson, and Karen Page are informed of Elena Cardenas' murder. 30th *As the Man in the Mask, Matt Murdock searches for Elena's murderer. He eventually finds Junkie Jake and asks him why he murdered Elena. Jake, afraid of Murdock, tells him that he was paid for the job at a warehouse on Pier 81. *'Duel at Pier 81': At Pier 81, Nobu attacks the Man in the Mask. During the very lengthy duel, Murdock is injured multiple times. Eventually, Nobu is accidentally killed when sparks from a light set his suit on fire. After Nobu dies, Wilson Fisk reveals that it was his plan for Murdock to kill Nobu. They fight, but the injured Murdock stands no chance against Fisk. To escape, Murdock jumps out of a window. *Upon entering Murdock's home, Nelson discovers that the Man in the Mask is there as well and is very injured. Nelson takes off his mask, revealing the man is, in fact, Matt Murdock. *Claire Temple arrives at Murdock's apartment and stitches him as Nelson watches.Daredevil: 1.10: Nelson v. Murdock 31st *Matt Murdock awakens after passing out from his injuries. Foggy Nelson is still in his apartment and feels betrayed that he had not been informed that Murdock was the Man in the Mask. For hours he begins to question their friendship and the validity of his blindness. Murdock tells him as much about his past as he possibly can, even about his first night as a vigilante. *Tricking him into thinking they are going to look at a retirement home for his wife, Page takes Urich to the retirement home of Marlene Vistain, Wilson Fisk's mother. Vistain tells them that Fisk killed his father when he was twelve years old. *Leland Owlsley meets with Madame Gao. They decide that Vanessa Marianna is having a negative effect on Fisk and they agree to poison her.Daredevil: 1.12: The Ones We Leave Behind *At a banquet held by Wilson Fisk, Vanessa Marianna is poisoned after drinking champagne; the poison being placed in all of the drinks by Leland Owlsley. She is rushed to a hospital. *Foggy Nelson quits his job at Nelson and Murdock. April 1st *The Man in the Mask attacks Turk Barrett, asking him where Fisk gets his body armor. Barrett gives him the name "Melvin Potter". *The Man in the Mask goes to Melvin Potter's workshop. Potter attacks him, knowing that he is an enemy of Fisk. Once Murdock explains that he can help Melvin protect his friend, Betsy Beatty, from Fisk, Potter agrees to help Murdock by making him a protective suit. *Karen Page reiterates the information given to her by Wilson Fisk's mother to Matt Murdock.Daredevil: 1.11: The Path of the Righteous *After being informed by Marlene Vistain that she was visited by Karen Page, James Wesley kidnaps Page for knowing the location of Wilson Fisk's mother. After Wesley places a gun on the table, Page gets a hold of it and shoots and kills Wesley. To hide the evidence, Page throws the gun into the ocean. *Vanessa Marianna finally awakens after being poisoned. Wilson Fisk offers to move her out of the country to protect her, but she refuses, wanting to stay with him. *James Wesley's corpse is found. Fisk is saddened by the loss of his assistant and friend. He thinks whoever killed him may also be responsible for poisoning Marianna. 2nd *Military professionals along with renowned scientists speak about future of modern military.﻿ 3rd *Matt Murdock follows a blind woman working for Madame Gao to a guarded warehouse. *Marlene Vistain is asked by her son, Wilson Fisk, what she said to James Wesley on the phone during the night of his death, but forgets due to her dementia. *Ben Urich's boss, Ellison, refuses to post his story about Wilson Fisk murdering his father. Ellison eventually decides to fire Urich. Urich decides to write a blog revealing the information about Wilson Fisk. *Murdock, as the Man in the Mask, goes to the warehouse where blind people are being used to distribute heroin known as Steel Serpent. He is soon seen by Madame Gao, who has all of her blind servants attack him. After Murdock frees himself from them, he accidentally starts a fire. He later encounters Gao, but she escapes. Murdock has one of Gao's men save the blind people. *Wilson Fisk discovers that Ben Urich visited his mother. Because of this, Fisk goes to Urich's house and murders him. 7th *The funeral of Ben Urich takes place. Matt Murdock, Karen Page, Doris Urich, Silvio, and many of Urich's former co-workers go in order to give their condolences. The funeral is given by Father Lantom.Daredevil: 1.13: Daredevil *After discovering that Leland Owlsley poisoned Vanessa Marianna, Wilson Fisk kills Owlsley by throwing him down an elevator shaft. 8th *Police officers working for Wilson Fisk go to kill Carl Hoffman so that he does not leak any information about Fisk's operations. The Man in the Mask stops them and has Hoffman go to Officer Brett Mahoney so he can hire Nelson and Murdock to defend him. *Hoffman is questioned about his involvement with Wilson Fisk. He reveals all of the information he knows of Fisk's crimes. 9th *Turk Barrett, Caldwell, Parish Landman, Senator Randolph Cherryh, and many police officers are arrested by the FBI for working with Wilson Fisk. *To keep Vanessa Marianna safe, Wilson Fisk prepares a helicopter for her, in case he is unable to escape the FBI. Before the FBI takes him, he proposes to her and she accepts. *After forgiving Matt Murdock in order to help bring down Wilson Fisk, Foggy Nelson decides to work at Nelson and Murdock once again. *Men hired by Wilson Fisk free him from the FBI and attempt to take him to the helicopter with Marianna. *The man in the mask gets his new suit from Melvin Potter. He dons it and goes to stop Fisk. *'Duel of Hell's Kitchen': Murdock, in his new suit, finds the truck transporting Fisk and has it flipped over so that he can confront him. Fisk trys to escape, but fails and is beaten by Murdock. Officer Brett Mahoney arrests Fisk. 10th *Murdock's alter ego is given the name "Daredevil" by the New York Bulletin. *Wilson Fisk is imprisoned in Ryker's Island. 29th raid the HYDRA facility]] *'Attack on the HYDRA Research Base': The Avengers raid HYDRA's main research base in Sokovia and defeat all of the organization's present soldiers. Including Doctor List, who is killed. During the raid, they encounter twins Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Although Hawkeye is injured, the team successfully commandeer the Scepter and Wolfgang von Strucker from the facility. This brings an end to the War on HYDRA. *Upon returning to the Avengers Tower, Hawkeye is healed by Helen Cho. Also, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner discover an artificial intelligence stored inside the Scepter's stone. They choose to secretly use it for their Ultron Program, a peacekeeping program designed by Stark. They spend the next three days trying to develop it.Avengers: Age of Ultron May 2nd *To celebrate the team's current success, Stark has a party at Avengers Tower. During which, Ultron awakens. Once awake, Ultron becomes sentient, and questions his existence and purpose. J.A.R.V.I.S. informs Ultron of his purpose while Ultron scours the Internet for information on his creator. Upon his research, Ultron deems the human race as unstable and prone to self-destruction. Before J.A.R.V.I.S. could inform Stark of Ultron's singularity, Ultron attacks J.A.R.V.I.S., seemingly destroying him, and creates a body for himself out of the broken pieces of one of the drones from Stark's new Iron Legion. Afterwards, Thor tries to get his fellow Avengers and the remaining guests to try and lift his hammer, Mjølnir. All that tried failed. *'Attack on Avengers Tower': Shortly after the game, Ultron reveals himself to the Avengers in his new body. He deems them all as killers then proceeds to have Iron Legion drones attack them. The Avengers are able to defeat the drones fairly and Thor destroys Ultron's body. Ultron managed to seize the body of the last iron legionair and escape with the scepter. *Following his attack on the Avengers, Ultron flies to the Sokovian HYDRA research base to make a new body and an army of drones to be controlled by him. *Pietro and Wanda Maximoff find Ultron in the base. Ultron sees potential in the twins and, because of the grudge they have on Tony Stark for their parents being killed in an attack that involved Stark's weapons, they join him on his quest to destroy the Avengers and bring peace to the world, not knowing that he actually plans to extinguish humanity. *After obtaining the twins, Ultron kills Wolfgang von Strucker and paints the word "PEACE" on the wall with Strucker's blood. *The other Avengers confront Stark and Bruce Banner about making Ultron without their knowledge. They then figure out that Ultron is planning to use Vibranium to become even more powerful. 3rd *'Battle at the Salvage Yard': Ultron, along with the twins, head to South Africa to obtain Vibranium from Ulysses Klaue. While they try to negotiate with him, Ultron loses his temper and accidentally amputates Klaue's arm. Afterwards, the Avengers arrive and try to stop Ultron from taking the vibranium, but they are stopped by the twins, specifically Scarlet Witch, who manages to cloud the minds of all the Avengers, except Hawkeye and Iron Man. and Hulk battle]] *'Duel of Johannesburg': Hulk's vision causes him to rampage in the city of Johannesburg, forcing Tony Stark to summon one of his armors specifically made for stopping Hulk. Hulk and Stark battle throughout the city, resulting in Hulk's eventual defeat after his vision fades away. 4th *Being both feared and hated by many people worldwide because of Stark and Hulk's fight, the team goes into hiding at Clint Barton's Homestead and get to meet his wife, Laura Barton, and their kids, Cooper and Lila. Still scared by his vision, Thor leaves to find answers. Seeing how being on the team scars them, Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff plan to run away together after they help defeat Ultron with the others. Nick Fury, who is also staying at the homestead, inspires the team to ensure they don't lose hope. They then discover that Ultron is trying to become stronger and realize that Helen Cho may be the only person who can help him do that. *Thor arrives in London to speak with Erik Selvig about his vision. They go to a small pond in a cave, said to make people experience their dreams. While in the water, Thor learns of the Infinity Stones and that there is a stone inside the Scepter, the Mind Stone. 5th *In South Korea, Ultron forces Helen Cho to help make him a synthetic body with the vibranium he stole. While the body is being made, Ultron takes the Mind Stone out of the scepter and places it on the android's head. Through the body, Wanda Maximoff finds out that Ultron plans to kill all of the human race. Experiencing a change of heart after discovering this extreme mission, her and her brother flee from him. Ultron leaves the facility and has the body transported by truck. helps Captain America fight Ultron]] *'Battle of Seoul': The Avengers arrive and try to stop Ultron from completing the body. Captain America fights Ultron aboard the truck, eventually falling onto a train and fighting him aboard it. On the train, the Maximoff twins use their powers against Ultron to help Captain America. Black Widow gets into the truck and tries to take the body. As she begins to take it, Ultron Sentries pick up the truck and try to fly it to Sokovia. Natasha manages to get the synthetic body into the team's Quinjet, but is forced back into the truck by Ultron and his sentries. Hawkeye doesn't save her because of the risk of loosing the android. *Ultron returns to Sokovia, builds a new body, and imprisons Natasha. *As Barton tries to locate Natasha, he discovers that she is being kept at the Sokovian HYDRA base. Meanwhile, Tony and Banner try to upload J.A.R.V.I.S., who managed to survive Ultron's attack and hid in the Internet, into the synthetic body. Steve arrives with the Maximoff twins, trying to stop the upload. This confrontation is brought to a halt when Thor arrives and uses Mjølnir to complete the upload quickly. The synthetic body, called Vision, states that he will side with the Avengers against Ultron. He proves himself after lifting Mjølnir and handing the hammer to Thor. *Tony Stark uploads a new AI, F.R.I.D.A.Y., into the newly built Mark XLV armor as the Avengers prepare to go to Sokovia. *The other Avengers, along with the Maximoff twins and Vision, head to Sokovia. 6th fend off the Ultron Sentries]] *'Battle of Sokovia': The Avengers return to Sokovia and begin evacuating people out of the city. Iron Man and Vision confront Ultron, making it so that he is unable to transfer his mind outside of his body or the bodies of his sentries. Bruce Banner finds Natasha Romanoff and frees her. Knowing that the team will need him, Natasha makes Banner transform into Hulk. As the team continues to evacuate citizens, a large portion of the city begins to fly, revealing that Ultron used his remaining vibranium to make the city fly so high that it could fall into the Earth and cause an . In the center of the city, a drill is creating a magnetic field to help keep the city in the air. Soon, Nick Fury arrives with Helicarrier No. 64, and a few former S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, including Maria Hill and Specialist Cameron Klein. They deploy Transporters for people to board and escape the city safely. The Avengers regroup at the drill, fighting off Ultron and his drones so he can't activate it. Ultron's body is heavily damaged, forcing him to retreat. As sentries try to attack the Helicarrier, War Machine joins the fight, having reverted back to War Machine following Iron Patriot, and stops the sentries. Ultron, critically damaged, hijacks the Avengers' Quinjet and begins using it against them. Hawkeye exits one of the lifeboats to save a young boy, but Ultron sees them and begins shooting at them. Pietro Maximoff shields them from the attack, resulting in him being shot and dying. Hulk leaps into the Quinjet and throws Ultron out of it. Believing that the team is constantly in danger because of him, Hulk cloaks the Quinjet, disables all forms of communication, and puts it on autopilot. The Quinjet flies to places unknown with Hulk inside. *Wanda Maximoff finds Ultron and rips his core out to symbolize how she felt after he killed her brother. A sentry reaches the drill and the city begins to plummet towards the Earth. Iron Man and Thor use their abilities to overcharge the drill, making it crumble into many pieces. *Shortly after Sokovia's destruction, Vision encouters the last, heavily damaged, Ultron sentry, being controled by Ultron himself. Ultron tells Vision that destroying him would change nothing and humans would continue on in the path of self-destruction. Vision replied that he knew, but that humanity's imperfections make them graceful, and then he destroys the sentry, in turn destroying Ultron. 7th *WHiH World News shows footage of the Battle of Sokovia. *Phil Coulson reveals to Robert Gonzales what Theta Protocol was and asks for their two factions of S.H.I.E.L.D. to stop infighting. *Gordon and Raina infiltrate the Iliad seeking the Monolith causing S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Inhumans to go on alert about each other's presence.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.20: Scars *While watching news footage about the Battle of Sokovia, Alphonso Mackenzie decides to quit S.H.I.E.L.D. *Skye and Lincoln Campbell are brought back to the Afterlife and Skye informs Jiaying about the arrival of S.H.I.E.L.D.. 8th *Construction begins on turning a Stark Industries facility based in New York into a New Avengers Facility. *Robert Gonzales convinces Phil Coulson that he should meet Jiaying and not Coulson. *Bobbi Morse boards a Quinjet to go to Afterlife, thinking that Melinda May will be her pilot. *Alphonso Mackenzie tells Phil Coulson that he resigns from S.H.I.E.L.D. *'Kidnapping of Bobbi Morse': Bobbi Morse discovers that she is with Agent 33, using the Photostatic Veil. She succeeds to escape from her, but then Grant Ward arrives and stops her with an I.C.E.R.. *'Ambush in Afterlife': S.H.I.E.L.D. at Afterlife and Robert Gonzales goes to meet Jiaying. As a part of Jiaying's plan to destroy S.H.I.E.L.D., she returns Calvin Zabo to them so he will be able to kill every S.H.I.E.L.D. agent he can. During their meeting, Gonzales says to Jiaying that unlike HYDRA, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s goal is to protect the public from gifted individuals. He asks her if they can put all of the Inhumans on the Index. Jiaying doesn't like the idea at all and she uses a Terrigen Crystal to kill Gonzales. Then, she shoots herself with his gun so that it looks like he shot her and a war will start between the Inhumans and S.H.I.E.L.D.. Jiaying then orders Gordon to take a Quinjet and attack Afterlife with it, so that the Inhumans will think that S.H.I.E.L.D. attacked them first and they will follow her into war.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.21: S.O.S. Part One 9th *Tired of the failures of his subordinates, Thanos retrieves an Infinity Gauntlet and vows to search for the Infinity Stones himself. 27th *Nathaniel Pietro Barton is born to Clint and Laura Barton. 30th *With the New Avengers Facility now officially open, Captain America and Black Widow prepare to train the new roster of Avengers, including Falcon, Scarlet Witch, War Machine, and Vision. Clint Barton returns to his family, now including his newborn son. Tony Stark seemingly retires, Bruce Banner is still missing, and Thor returns to Asgard to further investigate what he saw in his vision. June 25th *The possibility of San Francisco becoming "the new home of future technological advances" is discussed on WHiH World News.WHiH Newsfront Google+ Posts July 2nd *A WHiH Newsfront promotion is released featuring Christine Everhart. She states that next week's episode will be about the Battle of Sokovia and Scott Lang's impending release from prison.WHiH Newsfront July 2, 2015 Promotion 4th *A dramatic firework display is held at the Avengers Tower in order to celebrate Independence Day.WHiH Newsfront Tweets 7th *An episode of WHiH Newsfront is released, in which Christine Everhart talks about the Battle of Sokovia and a failed heist Scott Lang had done a few years ago, as well as his upcoming release from prison.WHiH Newsfront July 7, 2015 15th *Darren Cross is interviewed by Wired Insider about the future of Pym Technologies.WIRED Insider: Darren Cross 16th *Scott Lang is interviewed by Christine Everhart about the reason behind his heist at Vistacorp. 17th *Scott Lang is released from prison.Ant-Man 31st *[[Infiltration at Pym Technologies]]: After a series of trials, Scott Lang, now taken on the Ant-Man mantle attempts to steal the Yellowjacket Suit from Pym Technologies. However, it backfires and results in the implosion of the Pym Tech. References Category:Timeline